listfandomcom-20200216-history
Weights and Measures
ENERGY AND MOTION * UNIT: WHAT IT MEASURES * bar/barye/pascal: pressure * dyne/newton/poundal: force * erg/joule/kilowatt-hour: work or energy * knot/mach: speed * watt: power * HEAT, LIGHT, AND SOUND * UNIT: WHAT IT MEASURES * angstrom: wavelength of light * calorie/therm: heat * candela: luminous intensity * decibel/phon: loudness * fresnel/hertz: frequency * kelvin: temperature * lumen: luminous flux, the rate of flow of luminous energy * ELECTRICITY AND MAGNETISM * UNIT: WHAT IT MEASURES * ampere: electric current * coulomb: electric charge * farad: electric capacitance, the capacity to store an electric charge * gauss/tesla: magnetic flux density, the direction and magnitude of magnetic force * henry: electric inductance, the property of enabling an electromagnetic force to be * generated * maxwell/weber: magnetic flux, the strength of a magnetic field through an area * oersted: magnetic field strength * ohm: electric resistance * siemens: electric conductance * volt: electric potential and electromotive force * ATOMIC PHYSICS * UNIT: WHAT IT MEASURES * becquerel/curie: radioactivity * dalton/AMU/atomic mass unit: mass of an isotope * rad/gray: energy absorbed from radiation * rem/REM: radiation dose * roentgen: X-rays or gamma rays * METRIC UNITS * UNIT: VALUE * grade: one-hundredth of a right angle * gram: about 0.002 pound avoirdupois * hectare: 100 ares, or 2.47 acres * micrometer/micron: 10 to the 6th meters, about 1/25,000 inch * stere: volume equivalent of 1 cubic meter * ton or metric ton: 10 quintals or 0.98421 long tons * IMPERIAL UNITS: LINEAR MEASURE * UNIT: VALUE * 1 cable: about 608 feet * 1 chain: 4 rods, 22 yards * 1 fathom: 6 feet * 1 furlong: 10 chains, 220 yards * 1 hand: 4 inches * 1 league: 3 nautical miles * 1 rod/1 pole/1 perch: 5 1/2 yards * IMPERIAL UNITS: LIQUID MEASURE * UNIT: VALUE * 1 barrel: 31 1/2 to 35 gallons * 1 firkin: 9 gallons * 1 fluid drachm: 60 minims 1/8 fluid ounce * 1 gill/noggin: 5 fluid ounces, 1/4 pint * 1 hogshead: 2 barrels * 1 minim: 1/480 fluid ounce * IMPERIAL UNITS: DRY MEASURE * UNIT: VALUE * 1 bushel: 4 pecks * 1 peck: 8 quarts * IMPERIAL UNITS: JEWELERS' WEIGHTS * UNIT: VALUE * 1 carat: 1/24 (4.1667%) gold * 1 grain: 1/480 ounce troy * 1 ounce troy: 1/12 pound troy, 1.097 ounces avoirdupois * IMPERIAL UNITS: AVOIRDUPOIS WEIGHTS * UNIT: VALUE * 1 dram: 27 11/32 grains, 1/16 ounce * 1 drachm: 3 scruples * 1 scruple: 20 grains * ARCHAIC AND FOREIGN UNITS * UNIT: VALUE * barleycorn: 1/3 inch * catty/kati: about 1 1/3 pounds (China) * crore: 10 million (India) * cubit: 18 to 21 inches * ell: 45 inches (cloth) * hide: 100 to 120 acres * kilderkin: about 18 gallons * lakh: 100,000 (India) * maund: about 82 pounds (India) * morgen: 2.116 acres (South Africa) * mutchkin: 0.9 pint (Scotland) * picul: 133.33 pounds (China) * pipe: 105 gallons (wine) * pood: 36.11 pounds (Russia) * rood: 1/4 acre * shekel: about 1/2 ounce (ancient Hebrew) * span: 9 inches; tip of thumb to tip of little finger or an extended hand * tael: usually 1 1/3 ounces (Asia) * tierce/terce: 42 wine gallons; about 33 gallons * verst: 0.6629 miles (Russia) * virgate: about 30 acres, about 1/4 acre